


Guilty on All Counts

by Dira Sudis (dsudis)



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Drabble, M/M, The Trial of Bucky Barnes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-27
Updated: 2015-04-27
Packaged: 2018-03-25 23:58:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3829648
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dsudis/pseuds/Dira%20Sudis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is, somehow, stoatsandwich's fault. I swear.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Guilty on All Counts

**Author's Note:**

> This is, somehow, stoatsandwich's fault. I swear.

Silence falls in the courtroom after the verdict is announced. They haven't even handed down Barnes' sentence--although death is a foregone conclusion--when there is the sound of one man getting to his feet. Every head turns toward Steve Rogers.

All he says is, "No."

* * *

There is a certain degree of irony in Steve Rogers and Bucky Barnes winding up on a beach in a non-extradition country, but on the other hand the lounge chairs are very comfortable, and the tropical drinks are delicious.

"Bored yet?" Steve asks, looking over at Bucky in the bright sunshine.

Bucky smiles. "No."

**Author's Note:**

> [Also on Tumblr!](http://dsudis.tumblr.com/post/117486564384/guilty-on-all-counts)


End file.
